


The Books Keep Secrets

by RedCherrySugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Academia, Light Academia, London, M/M, Making Out, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Strangers to Lovers, its some 1800/1900 century, library make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar
Summary: A mysterious note lands upon Mark’s desk, only to lead him to an equally mysterious boy that he’s kissing against the bookshelves.[dark/light academia]02.24.2021
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	The Books Keep Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertaste/gifts).



> This for my dear friend that is having a hard time. I'm here to tell you it'll be okay with 2000 words of markhyuck. Whatever it may be I’ll be here to cheer you up! I’ll love you always.
> 
>  _unravel the pages_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/5PiM3bq)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 

_Location: London, Oxford University_

_Time: one hour until sun down_

There's nothing quite like dozing off in the middle of the university library instead of actually getting homework done. Mark’s head drops suddenly from his upright position, slamming his forehead into his Latin textbook. He lets out a groan, shielding his eyes from the yellow candlelight in the room as he pushes his glasses up. Slowly, he opens his eyes again to focus on the page in front of him, but the words and letters seem to dance against the beige sheet of paper in a frenzy. He looks to the others at his table, none of them as miserable as himself. A deep sigh escapes from his mouth, regretting that he even tried to study after he had pulled an all-nighter a day before. 

“This won’t do,” he whispers, hiding his words in a cough to avoid the odd looks from the others. 

Mark rises from his seat, leaving his things behind to be sure that he kept his spot. He carried nothing of value anyhow unless you count the necklace he wore every day—always hanging around his neck and never out of sight. In silence, he steals a lit candle holder from the table next to him, only half used, but enough to last his walk of the library. 

He lets his feet guide his path, taking sluggish steps without a destination as his hand guards the yellow flame from fading. The old library was one of Mark's favorite places to study—or daydream—because of its high ceilings, windows that allowed the gloomy clouds to peek into the room, faint essence of cologne mixed with tobacco, and all in its true old London style. He could never overcome the beauty that the walls carried from within its ornate details and pale tones. 

He passes bookshelves that tower over him, passing other students with stacks of books in their hands. He keeps quiet as he observes others, listening in on private conversations, knowing who was reading what, and who really came to study. Mark turns into an aisle, brightened by the last remaining light that came from the window, as he runs his hand across the books that tingle his fingers with warmth. The book spines felt like sandpaper with every touch, its only smooth spot being the small gold indented letters. 

Mark takes a deep breath, finding an inner peace between the muted color books. A soft smile grew on his lips, he had forgotten why he cherished the library remarkably. It was his own paradise that carried endless stories to drive away his stale nightmares and dive into his daydreams. His fingers grace upon a navy blue book spine, pulling out one of his favored novels-— _pride and prejudice._ It was one of the newer novels in the library that had ridiculously made its way into every person's hands at some point during his previous semester. He flips open to a random page, noticing delicate cursive writing at the bottom of a paragraph, 

_He's madly in love_

He hums in agreement, as his fond memories of his time reading the novel flood his mind. He puts the book away, turning his attention to the student igniting the candles on the walls. The boy rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, picking up another candle as he uses it to light the others. He watches from afar as his hand skillfully lights another candle, another, and another, repeat. 

Mark hisses when a drop of white wax lands on his hand, only causing more to trickle onto his skin. He waits until it dries to peel it off and decides that his break is over. At his desk, he rolls up his sleeves, fixes the length of his suspenders, and places the candle in front of his books. Before he can take his seat he notices a lavender envelope placed upon his notebook. He looks to the other students, though they were all buried in their own books unbothered by the mysterious letter. He carefully opens the wax seal, taking out a handwritten note, 

_meet me where the pages lie, where Oedipus and his daughter wait for you, as Prometheus awaits for your hands to open the pages — D_

The story of Oedipus Rex and Prometheus Bound, all greek tragedies. He tilts his head, but without a second thought, he has the candle in hand and his mindset on the greek section of the library. 

Brick walls welcome him into new territory, walls with no windows, dark lighting, and melted candles decorating the floor. The steep stairs take him upwards to an unfamiliar realm that no one speaks of. The ceilings shrink, the walls tighten and the books overwhelm the shelves as he gets closer to his destination. His eyes refocus with the sudden loss of light and the students begin to seem further away, less and less appearing between the bookshelves. 

Mark's eyes glaze over the writing on the shelves, eyes zooming to find the right words. His pace quickens, finally landing on the label _greek tragedies_. He turns into the dim book aisle, the only other yellow flickering light is his own. He takes slow steps, when his eyes identify another figure. Mark walks closer, bringing his candle to his face to inspect the other. The light begins to illuminate familiar futures, honey skin, brown eyes, and pouty lips. 

“You’re D... Donghyuck?” Mark pauses, “I didn’t expect that.” 

The boy in front of him was none other than someone he had merely seen in passing and if his memory was right, the boy who lived in his dorm building. He had never formally spoken to him but has acquired a fondness for his semi-frequent sightings. 

“I know you've heard about me, and I know you know me, Mark Lee,” he replies, a hiss in his voice, “Do you come here often, to this part of the library?” 

“I don’t actually. My preferred section is on the main floor, section B3. I just passed by here for an assignment last month.” 

Donghyuck laughs, “Well consider me lucky, I could’ve been stood up purely by the chance you would have been lost.”

“I would have searched for this section anyway, I’m curious,” Mark replies, placing his candle next to their feet, slightly lighting their faces. 

“Do you always look this good? I’ve seen so many boys in suspenders, yet none of them look as good as you do Mark,” Donghyuck says, placing a lollipop between his lips. 

His eyes dart to his lips as soon as the candy touches the lips of the other, still processing the sudden compliment. 

“I try my best, after all, we know not what could happen,” he replies, taking steps towards Donghyuck. 

“Yes, we don’t know,” Donghyuck whispers, as he sucks on the candy. 

Unconsciously, Mark takes another step closer to the other boy, and with curious eyes, he traces the shape of Donghyuck’s lips. His eyes follow when the other hollows his cheeks and pouts his lips as he removes the candy from his mouth. 

“Your curly hair really suits you. It makes you more...handsome?” Donghyuck suggested with a grin.

It suddenly comes to him, Mark _knows_ that this was not just any regular first meeting. Donghyuck was clearly flirting with him and he didn’t mind at all. 

“Wouldn’t you agree?” he adds. 

Mark clears his throat, unsticking his eyes from the other's lips, “You could say I’m a son of Aphrodite.” 

Donghyuck laughs, “I don’t know if I would go so far to say that. Come closer so I can see this supposed son of Aphrodite.” 

Without hesitation, Mark obeys his words and steps towards him, face to face with Donghyuck. The other boy's scent begins to fill the air, one from the gods, abruptly overcome with the want to lick his bare skin just to take in his scent—selfishly run his tongue across his neck, but he stops himself and only stares at his neck. 

Donghyuck unbuttons his white blouse, exposing his chest, “Is that better for you Mark? Or should I do another one?” he teases, roughly pulling at his collar to unveil his skin. 

No one would hear, no one could listen even if their lips did touch—even if he gets a moan from Donghyuck not a single soul would be here to listen. His skin was smooth and called to him, which only made standing in front of him painful. Mark’s eyes observe the dried candle wax on the other's arm. 

“You're the candle boy, aren’t you Donghyuck,” he says. 

“Maybe I am. Why does that matter?” he replies confidently. 

“There's a lot of things I don’t know about you, Donghyuck.”

“And why does that matter when you’re this close to me?” 

Only then does Mark notice his hand on Donghyuck’s waist, gripping for dear life. He feels heat rise to his face, though unnoticed by the other boy in the dim lighting. His eyes follow the round red candy that Donghyuck licks with his tongue, teasing Mark with the way his lips move seductively. 

“What flavor is it?” Mark says watching as the candy rolls across his lips. 

Mark feels Donghyuck’s hand around his neck, tracing his collarbones back and forth. 

With hooded eyes, Donghyuck answers, “Why don't you find out for yourself.” 

Their lips touch with an abrupt tug of Mark’s necklace as Donghyuck pulls him in for a kiss. His lips felt like the finest silk that only kings can afford and Mark knows that he would’ve bought it all. Their lips move together, too smooth for it to have been the first kiss. There was a magic in Donghyuck’s lips, so moist, so plump, _so sweet._ Nectar of the gods tasted a lot like cherries, a lot like the lingering flavor on the lips of the other. 

No one knows that Donghyuck’s hand is between Mark’s thighs. The sensual thought only makes him kiss the other harder. The thrill fuels his urge to kiss every area of skin of the other boy that the candlelight touches, violently marking his honey skin with purple bruises. Mark wishes he could cause more damage, but he's the one being wrecked mercilessly by the other boys' touch.

Donghyuck’s hand follows the line of his back, strongly pressing through the fabric of his shirt—eager to feel his bare skin. Mark bites Donghyuck’s lower lip, parting the kiss for a breath of air as the other responds with a whine at the loss of his heat. Mark stares intently into Donghyuck’s eyes, only for him to be focused on his lips. 

“Have you figured it out yet?” Donghyuck says, out of breath. 

“I haven’t,” Mark whispers deeply. 

_That was a lie._

Mark pushes Donghyuck against the bookshelf, the other gripping on his hip for support. Their groins brush over one another, the sudden movement releasing a moan from Mark’s lips. Donghyuck pulls him in tighter by the heavy grip he has on the others hip, accelerating the rush that runs through his veins. 

Mark leans in for his lips, their heat rising as their lips hunger for one another. The same rhythm continues when Donghyuck slips his tongue into his mouth. Donghyuck controls the kiss even though he's underneath Mark. He places his hand on Mark’s cheek to guide him to his neck, breaking apart the kiss. Mark follows the other's lead, as he plants wet kisses onto his neck, pushing away his unbuttoned blouse for more skin to taint. Donghyuck lets out a soft moan, filling the others' ears with joy. His moan was coated in sugar and served on a golden platter that he could devour any moment. 

Donghyuck leans in for a final kiss—deep and wanting. He looks into Mark’s eyes, searching his face for a sign. Mark darts from his lips to his eyes, lost in his euphoric state. The other boy shifts Mark’s weight from towering over him, hesitantly leaving his warmth. 

The other boy buttons his blouse, “Let's keep this a secret.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat, still in a daze, “A secret? but you deserve to be shown off.” 

Donghyuck scoffs, “Let's not get ahead of yourself.”

“Fine. I have a lot of secrets to unveil about you then.” 

“If you make me hard enough, I’m an open book,” he replies, smirking.

Mark laughs, “I’ll have fun opening your pages Donghyuck.” 

The space between them felt like punishment. Mark wishes he could close the gap once again, but his feet stay glued to the floor beneath him. 

“It's more exciting to meet in secret anyway. Wouldn’t you agree?” Donghyuck says in a low voice.

“There’s a thrill, I admit,” he replies, biting his lip.

“For a son of Aphrodite you aren’t a bad kisser Mark Lee,”’ he says shoving the lollipop in the open space between his lips as he winks, turning to leave. 

The candle by his feet flickers… It burns out. 

Donghyuck’s footsteps disappear in a matter of seconds, leaving Mark behind to collect his thoughts. His knees waver as he slumps against the bookshelf and sighs deeply. He did not imagine his first meeting with Donghyuck to go like this, but he doesn’t mind if it would happen again. He traces over his lips with his fingers, gently flowing where Donghyuck kissed him. He sighs deeply with a smile on his face. 

Mark wouldn’t mind keeping a secret if it meant that he could see Donghyuck again— _to taste the nectar of the gods one more time._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love hearing your thoughts! Comeback for my Twitter after reveals! 
> 
> _unravel the pages_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/5PiM3bq)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 


End file.
